


So Fucking Hot

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [42]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, Ryan visits Sam in South Africa and the boys manage to make it through dinner before accosting each other.</p><p>
  <i>This flying back and forth shit is getting insane, and Ryan knows it's hard on both of them. But he's nearly done with the shoot for True Blood's fifth season, and Sam will be wrapping up in South Africa soon as well. Maybe they'll actually be able to take a little time to relax together, and slow down from their usual frantic fuck-fuck-fuck pattern.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fucking Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

For once, Sam finishes on set before Ryan's plane gets in. He considers picking his lover up from the airport but knows it would be too tempting to do something stupid when they haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks. So instead he heads for the market, picking up some rice and beans and chicken and a few spices, getting advice from the ladies running the stalls on how to put everything together. It sucks compared to the stuff Ryan can whip up but Sam figures it's the thought that counts as he dices chicken and cooks it through while draining the beans and waiting for the rice to absorb all the water. He's got a piece of paper, a receipt from one of the stalls with the measurements for the spices scrawled on the back. Gets everything into one pot before adding them. Cumin, cayenne, red pepper flakes, a little sea salt. He seems to remember Ryan liking things spicy. He chops up an onion, sautes it in another pan and adds it to the mix which is at least starting to look like something. Thank god he thought to get a nice crusty loaf of bread. He guesses they can always default to PB&J if this all goes to hell.

This flying back and forth shit is getting insane, and Ryan knows it's hard on both of them. But he's nearly done with the shoot for True Blood's fifth season, and Sam will be wrapping up in South Africa soon as well. Maybe they'll actually be able to take a little time to relax together, and slow down from their usual frantic fuck-fuck-fuck pattern. It would be nice to just laze around in bed with Sam some morning, after waking up at whatever time they damn well feel like it.

And _then_ fuck.

He has to write out Sam's address for the cab driver, because he's too damn tired to trust himself to say it correctly. The ride to Sam's house passes in a slow blur, and he snaps out of a doze when they pull up to the curb. "Thanks," Ryan mumbles, passing cash over to the man, then grabs his carry-on and staggers up the walk to knock on Sam's door.

Wiping his hands on the tea towel he's tucked into the front of his jeans, Sam hollers, "Coming!" and heads through the living room, his heart pounding in his chest. He pulls the door open, his breath catching hard at the sight of his lover. "You look fucking exhausted," he says softly, tugging him inside, the door closed behind them before he pulls Ryan into his arms and kisses him thoroughly.

"Mmm." There's no denying that Sam's right. But god, this is good, being wrapped up in his lover's kiss like this, and Ryan moans softly, pressing even closer. "You taste good," he whispers, sucking on Sam's bottom lip.

"That's me. Naturally sweet," Sam grins, licking into Ryan's mouth. "Although it might be dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I guess." Ryan shrugs, too tired to really care. But then he perks up, paying more attention to the scents coming from the kitchen. "Wait. Did you cook?"

"Yeah." Sam nods, ducking his head a little. "It's just chicken with some beans and rice," he says with a small shrug. "But it can go in the fridge for later if you're not hungry now."

In all the time that Ryan has known Sam, his lover hasn't _once_ cooked -- nothing beyond microwaving leftovers or poking at a potato on the grill. "If you cooked for me, then I'm starving," he tells Sam with a grin, fingers dancing over his nape.

"Okay. C'mon," Sam says, linking their fingers together and pulling Ryan into the kitchen where the table is already set. "Have a seat." He moves the cutting board with the loaf of freshly sliced bread over from the counter and pulls the butter from the fridge. "Hopefully it's edible," he says, fixing two bowls and placing one in front of Ryan. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah, all right." Ryan sits down at the table and props his chin in his hand, watching Sam move. "Is it too soon to tell you how much I missed you?" he asks, a smile playing at his lips. "I don't want to lose any manly points by confessing that, or anything."

Sam grins, twisting the caps from the bottles and tossing them into the sink. "Well, since I probably missed you even fucking more," he says, setting a bottle down in front of Ryan. "I think you're okay."

"That's a relief." Picking up his fork, Ryan waits until Sam is seated as well before he takes his first bite of chicken. He coughs a little as the spices catch him, and knocks back a swallow of beer. "This is really good," he says, coughing again. "Spicy." Quickly he scoops up another bite.

"Too much?" Sam asks, looking worried. "I've got some sour cream in the fridge if you want it?"

"No, it's perfect," Ryan denies, not wanting to discourage Sam for even a second. "Really really good." And it's certainly waking him up.

Sam smiles and digs in as well, watching Ryan across the table. "The ladies in the market helped me, told me what to put in and how much," he says. "I think they like their food even spicier than we do."

"It's good for your libido," Ryan assures him with a grin. He takes a slice of bread and dips it into his bowl, soaking up fragrant sauce. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nope." Sam grins back. "I've got the whole weekend off." Not that he'd known it until today.

"Yeah?" Ryan is surprised. Delightedly so. "Then we should be able to test that libido theory," he says, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"That's all you want me for, isn't it?" Sam teases, shaking his head. "Sex sex sex."

"Well, yeah. That and the amazing sinus-clearing chicken," Ryan tells him with a grin, and takes a swallow of his beer. "I thought it was obvious."

Sam laughs. "I feel so used," he says, holding his head high.

"Awww. Have I hurt your pride, sweetheart?" Ryan coos, his eyes sparkling. He gets up and goes to stand over his lover, hands braced on the back of Sam's chair. "Maybe I can make it up to you," he whispers, their mouths only a breath apart.

"Maybe..." Sam allows, a little less teasingly, his eyes locked on his lover's face. Fuck.

Ryan grins and flickers his tongue over Sam's lips. His travel fatigue has vanished in the face of potential nakedness with his lover. "I'm prepped," he whispers. "Where do you want me?"

"Right here," Sam says, moving bottles and bowls already. "Over the table." Christ. "Now."

 _Now_. Ryan's grin widens. "I love the way you say that," he murmurs, pulling his t-shirt off over his head. He unzips his jeans and pushes them down to his knees, then bends over the table, bracing himself.

"You are so fucking hot," Sam says, getting to his feet, his t-shirt and jeans dropped to the floor. He takes himself in hand and rubs the head of his cock over Ryan's hole, tormenting them both. "Tell me you want it..."

Ryan groans and angles his hips back. "I want it," he breathes, splaying his fingers wide against the table and shutting his eyes. "God, Sam. I want you. Been wanting you for weeks."

There's no way Sam can hold out against that. He pushes in, forcing the crown through that first tight ring of muscle with a low ragged groan, then rocks his hips, giving Ryan a moment for the stretch to ease before he's pushing deeper, powerless against the arousal flushing through him.

"Oh, God." Pain flares into pleasure and Ryan bears down, taking his lover in. Jacking off for weeks while thinking about this moment, right now -- it was totally worth it. "Sam," he gasps, and reaches back to clasp his lover's hip, pulling him in tight. "Oh fuck yes. Fuck me."

Sam slides a hand forward, down the length of Ryan's back and into his hair, tugging his head back as he shoves in harder, deeper, fucking his lover open.

Ryan shouts, bucking against Sam's hold. But god, it feels too fucking good to really fight it and he moans lowly, going down to brace on his elbows on the table.

The angle changes completely and Sam hisses in a breath with the next thrust, his head swimming at just how fucking incredible it feels. Using his hold on Ryan's hair for leverage, he pulls out to the tip and slams in even harder, pulling his lover back onto his cock, every last fucking inch shoved into his hole.

"Fuck!" Ryan groans as Sam manhandles him, driving in so deep and yanking Ryan nearly onto his toes. He fists his hands on the table's edge, trying to find some source of stability, to anchor his body against the incredible pounding he's receiving. His ass feels like it's on fire and he loves it, craves it, grinding down on his lover's cock.

"You're so fucking hot," Sam grits out, his teeth clenched with the force it takes to go this hard for this long -- especially after they've been apart for weeks.

Hot? Molten is more like. Ryan's orgasm builds like a bonfire, every thrust just adding fuel until he explodes with a howl, semen spraying onto the table and his ass clamping down on Sam's cock like a vise.

Sam follows Ryan over with a shout, not caring if the neighbours hear. He pours every last fucking drop into Ryan's hole, thrusting through the aftershocks without faltering.

Gasping, Ryan eases himself down to lay against the table, his face propped up on his folded arms. The fatigue of the journey hits him all at once, and he's grateful for the wood beneath him and his lover behind him, supporting him.

"Mm. God." Sam shakes his head and drapes himself over Ryan, kissing his lover's shoulder. "You do realize if we ever get any serious time together, we're probably going to be dead from fucking within a day or two?"

"Mm-hmm." Ryan's eyelids feel like they're weighted with lead. "Dishes tomorrow," he mumbles, trying to articulate to Sam that he'll happily deal with the clean-up from dinner later. Not now. "Bed."

"I'll take that as agreement," Sam says with a laugh, easing out and helping Ryan up from the table.

[To chapter forty-three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/701812)


End file.
